


A Long Road

by Kai_Aquila



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Aquila/pseuds/Kai_Aquila
Summary: Seonghwa and Hongjoong have been the proud adoptive parents of Yeosang for 11 years. Now, child services is calling, asking them to take in two foster children, Mingi und Yunho. Will this patchwork family succed or are Mingi and Yunho just too broken?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 4





	A Long Road

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> I'm really new to this whole kpop thing and have only known about Ateez for a few weeks, but I absolutely adore these guys. So I wanted to write a story with them. I'll try to incorporate as much as I can about their backgrounds, but some things will get changed to better fit the story, like Seonghwas and Hongjoons age.  
> English is not my mother language, so I hope you can excuse any mistakes I may make.  
> I'm going to tag, while I go along. So far nothing tag worthy is happening, but we're just getting started and this will get dark.  
> I hope you enjoy. :)

It was early Saturday evening and Seonghwa had managed to bully Hongjoong into going to the club with him. Yeosang was staying over at Wooyoungs so they had the evening for themselves and Seonghwa planned to make the most of it. Though Hongjoong had protested to leaving his studio, all it had taken was Seonghwa threatening to go dancing on his own to make his husband relent. So now here they were, sitting at the bar in a dimly lit club that was gay friendly, drinking colourful cocktails and people watching.

  
They had danced when they first arrived, but after the third time Hongjoong had stopped to explain the current songs composition, Seonghwa had given up on getting the smaller mans mind of his work. Instead he had ordered whatever gave him the biggest chance of getting his husband drunk. Until that goal was reached, he focused his gaze on the dance floor.

  
The club was near full at this point and the dancers barely had any space to move at all. Their sweat covered bodies pressed against one another in a way that made Seonghwa uncomfortable in how unhygienic it was. Nevertheless he couldn’t wait to pull Hongjoong just as close and feel the slight mans arms around his neck. He just had to get him hammered first. Sadly Hongjoong was still talking about music, his incessant chatter clear in Seonghwas ears even above the pounding bass and while usually he loved the others passion, right now he wanted nothing more than for him to stop and do, what Seonghwa wanted him to do. Which was to dance him into a stupor.

  
His eyes fell onto a couple that had just entered the club and were already making their way to the centre of the dance floor. The two were hard to miss as they were not only taller than average, they also had colourful hair, one a light shade of blue and the other a dark shade of red. As soon as they found their way to the middle, they started dancing, grinding their bodies against each other. Sensual movements easily making them the best dancers in the room. They were intoxicating to watch.

  
He elbowed Hongjoong, who stopped talking and frowned.

  
„What?”, the smaller man asked.

  
Seonghwa nodded in the direction of the two dancers. Hongjoong followed his line of sight and his mouth dropped open.  
„Damn, those two sure know what they’re doing.”

  
They weren’t the only ones, who’d noticed. Even though the floor was packed, the two had managed to clear a space around them, others drawing back staring blatantly and with barely concealed desire. Seonghwa snorted dismissively and turned to his husband.

  
„Are you going to let those two punks steal the show from us?”, he challenged in a sultry tone.

  
„How could they, we aren’t even dancing.”, Hongjoong replied oblivious.

  
Annoyed, Seonghwa stood up.

  
„You aren’t. I think I might join them.”

  
Hongjoongs eyes flashed and he took a hold of Seonghwas hand.

  
„Come on then.”, he said, pulling the older with him to the dance floor. „Let’s show them how it’s done.”

  
Well, the alcohol hadn’t done it, but apparently jealousy did the trick. Seonghwa wasn’t complaining.


End file.
